In the Dark
by EricTheEpic13
Summary: Minecraft's gone under and only 10 heros can save it. Well . . . They could atleast. Notch and Herobrine have disappeared into almost thin air, leaving only the children of the 10 dead heros to survive and right the chaos. Will the overworld fall, or can these 10 unlikely heros in training rise to the occasion.
1. The real Chapter 1

In the Dark

Chapter 1: Bio/Prologue

Name: James 'Ender' Rept

Age: 19

Height: 5'11"-6'00"

Appearance: Purple iris', cloudy grey pupils, wild jet-black hair, tan-ish skin.

Clothing: Black sneakers, black jeans, a grey t shirt, black hooded cloak with two Enderman eyes on the rim of the hood (above normal eyes), red one strap and almost glowing pair of purple headphones.

Misc.: Related to Endermen, powers revolve around shadows and

Endermen's, is a skilled hacker, can talk to the Ender Race, life based around Endermen.

Notes: Aggravated easily when asked about past, can withstand large amounts of pain, athletic, smaller build then most, appears human at first glance, does use magic and weapons/ combines weapons and magic, hits like a train when punching, scared of but doesn't die in water.

It was a rather dark day in all of Mine-Shaft, the biggest and most well-known continent Minecraftia when it happened. Both Notch and Herobrine dropped off the face of the Dimensions without any clues as to where they could've gone. Had they died, or were they just surprise vacationing? It didn't take long for the news to spread to the eight biggest cities, causing the economy and all around well being of the cities to plumate into the fast approaching ground. Casualties of hundreds going into the thousands, story book monsters of giant spiders, zombies and skeletons breaking into the cities . . . Each of the eight cities had a hero, but they had died in the chaos, leaving the their sons and daughters to take charge. And that, is where I come in . . .

I push my face off of the cold stone brick street as a car barrels toward me. I throw my left hand toward the sidewalk, causing me to teleport out of harms way before I would've got hit. I climb to my feet as pain drags through my shaking body.

"Ender, you ok?" Faé asks while running up beside me.

"Yeah, nothing like a 20-story drop and almost getting hit by a car to take you down a handful of hearts and get the blood pumping . . . " I respond while pushing through a crowd of people.

Spiders. Nothing too bad though. I charm the spiders easily and stop them where they are before commanding them out of the city. This power his me like an ICBM, causing me to drop to my knees before regaining my strength.

"James?"

"Go find the others, I'm gonna hold off the rest of the Undead until my backup arrives." I note while unleashing my hellish two-handed shadow blade as skeleton archers and wither skeleton swordsmen approach on the horizon, between the trees. An arrow storm is coming, and I'm honestly just glad everyone's on the other side of the city now.

I pull my hood up as my eyes begin glowing bright purple. Faé and I both know I'm not in good enough shape to take on an army, but I respect the trust she has given me. Three, two, one . . . The wither skeletons begin charging as arrows fly high over their heads. I block one of the many attacks, only to be met with another. Surrounded. Five-hundred against one odds I'd say. And now I'm in my element.

Clouds begin forming overhead, causing their eyes to give off a slight purple glow as my sword fizzles and I clap my hands together. Thunder roars loudly in the distance, causing an array of emotions to arise through the mob of mobs as a thin disk begins slowly rotating around me. It catches speed as the dumbfound beasts charge, causing it to easily slice them in two. Having lower then normal hearts and used a lot of my magic already, the disk begins slowing down as it drains my life. Thirty hearts out of my normal one-hundred. Twenty. Human levels . . . I release the mega weapon outwards as it grows metre long spikes and expands out. I drop to my knees rather heavily, but manage to thin the odds too about forty to one. Better then five-hundred to one, but still not the best.

I peek cautiously at my left wrist while pulling up my cloak's sleeve to find only four hearts. GREAT. But my situation is getting better as a heli full of End-Knights lands behind me, letting out twelve of my finest assassins, thieves and hunters turned Knights.

"It's about time you guys showed up. Throw me a potion of harming would ya?"

"Yes sir!" Hugh, one of my closer friends says while throwing the splash potion beside me. I draw in the power and watch my hearts rise back up, fast. It takes under a minute for my hearts to fully refill, so I yell to the heli pilot to: "Missile those archers on the hill!"

"SIR YES SIR!" he snaps while taking off instantly with the still spinning blades. Poor Undead, don't know we have bombs and guns now. Sad. With a faded boom the threat is eliminated, for now at least. The ring-tone I have for Faé, her favourite song, Through The Fire and The Flames begins playing lightly so I instantly press the answer button on my headphones.

"I heard an explosion, are you ok?" she asks in an almost frightened motherly tone.

"I'm good. We just bombed the crap out of some skeletons is all. And before you say it, I know they don't crap."

"And you didn't blow up half the city this time?"

"No. You get to the next city?"

"Yeah, and their doing quite a bit better then ours. Cass and Spark are doing a fine job. Why don't you hit the next city and we meet at the fourth?"

"Sound's good. I'll have my Knights stand guard here in our absence."

"Notch speed James."

"Hero speed Faé."

"Boys, call in more men, I need you to guard the city while I'm out. I give you full control of the Knights, Hugh."

"I will not fail you sir."

I walk rather calmly out of the city's destroyed outer wall on my way to the next city. I have no idea who the next cities hero's are, as I've never been, but I am willing to find out. Unlike Faé and how she controls light, I simply teleport trough the trees where the Undead once stood, in the shade of course.


	2. The real Chapter 2

1In the Dark

Chapter 2: Distracted

I stop about halfway to my destination, primarily to check on my Knights. I reach for my phone while slowing to a walk but manage to find myself distracted by a shiny object to my right on the main road. I foolishly sneak closer, only to find a set of bandits preparing to ambush a mobile seller. I create a small knife in my right hand before moving in anymore, for obvious preliminary-precaution. I work my way behind the furthest member in the group of four and make quick work of his temple.

The next guy is taken down in a similar fashion before I fizzle the knife into a sniper-rifle and quick-scope the remaining two men. They make it too easy, so I drop my weapon onto the ground, where it bleeds into my shadow. A young woman appears from the tree-line, not a bandit though. I watch her rummage through the bodies, looting them for food mainly, but also weapons and other materials that she could trade. She's wearing a rather similar cloak to mine, only hers is grey and doesn't have the Enderman eyes on the edge of the hood. It takes a moment, but she stops and looks around, probably because she knows she's being watched. Something about her though. . . Her eyes more or less.

They're beautiful. I know it sounds strange, and this is probably just my easily distracted Enderman side, but her eyes appear to be shifting between blue and green. I've never seen anything like it before. I take in a short breath and shake my head lightly, attempting to clear my mind before moving onto the other aspects that may determine who she is. Brown work pants and shirt, black work boots, crazy red-brown hair. . . No one I know, but I have a gut feeling I'm going to find out soon.

It begins raining lightly, so I jump out of the open patch in the canopy and watch the rain fall through. Although I don't take damage from water like my Endermen brethren, I am still afraid of water, being half. As I jump back, I notice I yelp rather quietly, but still loud enough for the young woman to notice. She steps back in shock, but changes he emotion quickly as she sprints over with an iron knife. She leaps with an almost crazed grin on her face so I panic and enter phase. The world is blacked out, leaving only the outlines of objects in glittering purple, as to determine where the object is so one does not exit phase to find themselves half stuck in a wall or waist-deep obstacles like fences. . . Or water. Ugh, hate it. I can handle a swim if my life depends on it as much as I can drink the stuff, it's just I hate the rain or being dropped into water by surprise. Just a fun fact, I prefer water falls to lava falls. Only thing worse to me than water is dying. She passes through me, giving me time to come back into existence and try to calm the young woman.

"Hold up, before you try to sink that into my face, let me just say I mean you no harm. Unless you're evil, to which I kind of need to kill you." I note while placing my hands up by my shoulders. She steps closer, pushing me back towards more open spots, and ultimately an open, rain-covered field.

"What's your name stranger?" she asks in a rather calm tone for attacking me seconds prior to the question.

"James Rept, but my friends call me Ender, as I'm half Enderman."

"Enderman?" she almost hisses while forcing the blade closer to my neck.

"Es thru fo toon." I spit out a blurb of Ender to try and calm the crazed soul.

"Really, you are part Enderman. . . Shadow."

I bow, as that is how Endermen show respect before looking around her through the tree line to my home city. Another explosion brings a smile to my face as I turn slowly towards the next city.

"You know anything about the next city over?" I ask while pulling my head back in to her line of sight and locking my purple eyes on her still shifting eyes.

"You mean other then I've been forced to be it's hero after my mom died? Yeah, quite a bit."

"I know where you're coming from. I don't think any of the heros survived, only their children. My friend wants to gather all of us in the last city before we head out to the islands to fix whatever happened. Wanna come?"

"Not really. . ."

"Yeah, but I mean you kind of have to. So more people don't die and whatnot."

She rolls her eyes to herself before holstering the knife and leading me silently towards 'her' city. We remain quiet for most of the way there, until my phone goes off.

"Yeah." I start the conversation off by letting whoever know I'm listening.

"I'm at the third city," Faé starts as slight talking fills the background noise, "you at the next city yet?"

"Almost. I got distracted. My ETA is maybe 5 minutes."

"Just hurry up, OK?"

"Got it mom." I chuckle while hanging up and dropping my phone into my jean's right pocket. I dig through my bag before settling on a folding diamond ring with the effect 'hyper' and a iron necklace with the same effect.

"Put this on," I start while throwing the necklace to Shadow, "I enchanted these with the Status Hyper. Should speed this up by about %20 if I did my math correct."

She takes the jewellery and equips it under her hood, making sure the necklace is under her shirt and out of sight. I pay no mind as to why she would do that while placing the folding ring on my left hand, as I use my right hand for weapon holding and my left for mostly magic.

"Why would this make us move faster?" she asks with a unamused look on her face while watching me crack my knuckles.

"Do you not know what hyper means, or are you just joking?"

"Joking."

A little rude, but I could honestly care less. Faé's pretty rude to me when I joke around too, so I'll let it slide. Like I said, 5 minutes and we're at our next stop. . . HOW ARE EVERYONE'S CITIES NEAT BUT MINE?! Does noone care in the other cities that Notch AND Herobrine may be dead? Ugh, I feel like this is going to be a long story for me. . .


	3. The real Chapter 3 (P1)

1In the Dark

Chapter 3: When friendship's like disarming a bomb P1

I hear chattering, like bones clinking together. The sound is slightly spine chilling, and that's coming from a guy who can communicate through bloodcurdling screams. It's further down the road and out of the immediate task at hand, getting through the lifeless city unnoticed. The bones stop soon after, so I continue leading the young woman through the not-so-messy ruins.

"Oh yeah," Shadow starts by tapping on my shoulder lightly to get my attention, "there's a nuke in the centre of the city . . . That's kind of why everyone's in the next city and I was getting resources to disarm it. So if you'd like to try and disarm the live bomb, which would be great, I doubt you could."

I roll my eyes under my thick black hood before stopping dead in my tracks. It's quiet, way to quiet for anything. Usually you can hear heart beats or breathing when it's this low a volume, but other then Shadow there's nothing. I activate my 'Warp-Vision' as an upper hand move and begin scanning the scene for the causes of the silence. About 180̊ around I'm facing Shadow, and a beast even more rude . . . A Wither Boss. Frozen, I dart my eyes furiously between the two entities before she finally gives in to the pressure of turning around.

"Ok, so would you mind holding that off while I check the nuke out, or do you want me to -."

"You know what? I'll go look at the bomb again, this is all you, blow up my city and I'll blow you up."

I nod to Shadow rather than pointing the innuendo, giving her time to run off before I start cracking my knuckles. There's no charming this beast. But it does unlock something that I play off as being 'shy' . . .

Eye contact.

I lower my head in silence before closing my eyes lightly. With my vision blocked out I focus my unused sense into my others, like motion detection. It's circling, far to fast for lightning and to high up for my blade attacks. It's even to fast for my Dark-Weapons . . . It's diving with an eta of 5 seconds, but it doesn't know I hit like an 18 wheeler and calculate angles, trajectory and force faster then Einstein could. I lift my left hand up, palm open, and catch the centre head in my grasp. Unbearable amounts of g force push against me strongly, but I manage to dig my feet in and stop the beast where it flies.

"You listen to me and you listen good," I state while pulling my arm in so it's ice cold centre skull rests sharply against my forehead, "you are going to bring me to the part of the city where the nuke is located before you tell all of your followers to leave the city."

It hisses a cold note, talking to me in a language I recognize as Si-Thru-No, the mob language based around ancient Ender speak.

"And if you don't, I'll cut your main head off and drink soup from it. Then, your smug other skulls are going to be made into a nice bone sword, you body the shield. You going to take my offer, or would you rather be dead?"

It hisses again in fear, so I climb onto it's back and cling to it as it takes off for Shadow's general location. Roughly half way there it explains how his boss is at the nuke and beating up a protector. Naturally, I leap off it's back and cross the rooftops, stealthily killing the undead and pathfinding to the bomb site.

An 8 block tall beast is throwing Shadow about, slamming her limp body into building, after building before getting tired of her constant not-staying-down. He (I could only imagine by the build) lifts up a hellish hammer, so smaller then a bus and lets gravity pull it down to the woman. In a split second I teleport under the weapon and catch it, with the only problem being my spine compressed painfully almost into itself.

"You SO owe me one." I growl to her through the pain before throwing the hammer aside- far down the street.

"Well, well, well . . . What do we have here? Andrea, your boyfriend come to save you?" he asks in a deep tone, one that seems like it could only be bested by the Lord Demon Herobrine himself.

"Dude what? I just met this chick like, a chapter ago!" I boast while using my arm to twist my hips and crack my back. Shadow/Andrea drives her foot into the back of my knee- causing me to drop like a stone.

"CHICK?!" she yells loudly while kicking me multiple times into the backs of my shoulders.

"Fine. Secondary female hero and companion of protagonist of the current task at hand. Mind you, I just saved your life and I barely know you."

She lets out a hot breath, letting the sun burn brighter in her green-blue eyes as she dusts herself off and climbs to her feet. Her crazy red hair blocks most off the sun from my eyes with no help from her downed hood, giving me a brief reminder that I still have my warp vision active. I deactivate this quickly and find the young woman, 15- give or take a year, with her hand outstretched between us. Her hand is uncovered, giving me time to observe her skin more carefully. It's light, but not fully pale, with little orange freckles dotting her rosy pink, most likely blushing checks.

"Well Ender, ya ready to fight or what?"

"Yeah," I start while shaking off the thoughts, "lets do this."


	4. The real Chapter 3 (P2)

In the Dark

Chapter 3: When friendship's like disarming a bomb P2

I take Shadow's hand and climb to feet, carefully avoiding any potential weight on my knee-kicked leg. Locking eyes with the beast yields a strange glare from him.

"Why are you not afraid of my Death Glance?" he asks in his deep voice while shifting his stance in a slightly scared form.

"Come on man, a demon locking eyes with an Enderman? The biggest mistake is on your end." I laugh while my eyes flash a furious purple glow.

"Ender, wait a second, My only power is to talk to mobs, I don't have actual fighting powers." Shadow explains while slowly backing up. I sigh lightly under my breath before shifting my glance back without turning my head.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much in this alone. Got it, 'cause it's not like I already saved you twice." I respond while remembering both the hammer and Wither incidents. I crack my knuckles and stretch, ready for what's to come. No rain or water, I'm only looking out for me and this is my first Double Boss Fight (boss of the Wither Boss).

"So, Ender is it? How are you, a 1.5 block tall weakling like you going to take someone as big as me? You going to ask your parents?"

"Don't you dare talk about my past." I growl to the being as my breathing grows more and more shallow.

"Why, is it because most of your family is dead?"

My breaths are so shallow that it feels as if my chest isn't even moving anymore. My heart beat is increasing so rapidly that it feels like it's going to burst. Anger is clouding my mind with every shred of memory the beast is forcing back to me. I force my eyes shut, trying to clear my mind, but he just keeps talking.

"We both know your family couldn't help you, even if they were here."

"Don't. Be. So. Sure!" I yell as my eyes tint a red hue. Without even needing to see them I know my eyes have switched. My head phones also switch color as they begin ringing into my ears.

"Ender, your heart rate's spiked. Are you ok?" Faé asks in her regular motherly tone.

"Not now, I have a demon that needs re-killing and a nuke that needs disarming. Mind calling me back in an hour when I get everything sorted out here?" I ask before ending the call and looking at the demon once more, "Ora, dove eravamo rimasti?"

"Ah, Italian? Nice touch . . ."

"You know how easy it is to open the internet?"

I teleport forward, grabbing the demons ankles and pulling them so it trips. The bigger they are . . . The more hell they cause you. I leap up, sailing high into the sky with my unnaturally long legs. Down I fall, careful to lean forward for extra momentum. Faster and faster, my atoms vibrate to the point where their speed meet that of only my heart. I feel thrill, anger and the joy of what's to come throw me over my edge and send me to my tolerance level. All of my rage melting out of me. I throw my arms in front of my face and brace for impact, a technique that has a 73.98343% chance of me dying. Still better then 100% chance of death.

My body phases through the demon's body, possessing and warping his mind beyond the known levels.

"You wanted to see me beat you without my family's help? Now it's time for you to hear me ROAR!" I yell into the back of his mind while forcing him to climb to his feet and slam him into the various buildings. About half way through my plan he reaches inside of his own chest and tears me out. Damn, looks like someone knows what they're doing.

"You thought that would work?" he asks in a cocky tone while throwing me to the ground.

"What is this, a Lonely Island video?" I question while jetting a 9 metre long spike of end-matter (the purple glowing particles the teleporting endermen leave behind) out from the ground and into his chest.

"Where I fall many more will rise, above the ground and beneath the purple skies, one and all will know your face, and only then you will have a date with fate . . ."

"Oh shut up already!" I yell as the spikes rip him in half. Wasps. No match for my powers, so I easily dispatch them and let my eyes return back to their normal color. Never have I felt more alive! Oh the joy, oh the fun! When Shadow finally returns I observe my body more closely, cuts, scars and gashes galore, but it was worth it. She too has wounds, but nothing as bad as mine.

"Hi, got anything on the nuke?" I grin with a smug grin before turning down the street to the hammer.

"I'll go check on that, you just look pretty and make sure nothing else tries to kill us."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan."


	5. The real Chapter 4

1

In the Dark

Chapter 4: A black cloaked hacker

I finish patching Shadow up with my med kit, leaving 3 dressings and a bottle of 20 painkillers for emergencies. She runs down the street quickly after, to the still active nuke. Still tired from my fight I sit down at the base of a Notch statue which stood silently at the middle of the fight, casting good luck on me for the duration of the fight. I smile up at the gold statue while pulling my hand over my eyes to shield it from the sunlight, letting a few rays shine through to give me a look at the 20 block tall hunk of metal.

"Where are you hiding?" I mutter under my breath before sliding my head forward, letting my hand slip under my hood so I can both pull my headphones off and scratch the back of my neck. It's hotter than usual, most obviously a side effect of my previous fight. After I finish fiddling with my hood I unplug my headphones from my phone and call Faé.

"Where are you?" she asks in her still concerned motherly tone.

"I'm still in the second city. You haven't had to fight any big boss guys, have you?" I ask placing my free left hand on my mouth and sliding it up to scratch my forehead.

"No, why do you ask?"

"No reason, I may be a while though, we have a level 7 bomb threat."

"A mini-nuke?"

"Unfortunately." I respond while looking up to spy Shadow calling my to her. Her hand looks like it's broken at the wrist, just from the action of her arm being out stretched and her hand flailing repeatedly from me to her. I climb to my feet and walk to the young woman, letting Faé get in her last motherly words.

"Just stay safe James, a lot of crazy stuff's going down, and I think we've only seen the beginning."

"Yeah, I'll try. You know I'm not the 'do-it-safely' kind of guy though."

I hang up and reconnect my headphones to the device and pull them on before starting up my play list.

"So I found the countdown, and the warhead's going off in about 10 minutes, so if you don't mind running, that would be great." She states while trying to hurry my up. I continue walking, from a mix of pain and knowing what to do.

"Give me about 30 seconds with it." I state while rounding the corner to be met almost immediately by the bomb. Walking around it provides nothing but a quick glance at the half buried clock. 8:54 is my guess, but 9:54, 9:34 or even 8:34- reasonable guesses as I can only see the top 4 segments on every number of the 7 total. Reasoning with that, and the fact that one couldn't have a number like 9:74 on a digital clock because of the obvious reason that minutes only run up to 60 before switching to another hour and one minute.

"I'm not even going to try to roll this over, just stand back and give me 30 seconds, a minute at the most. You're city's rather large and it will probably take 5 minutes to run from here to the nearest edge. I say you stick here for at least 2 minutes though, as if it comes to that I can teleport." I note while producing an end-matter dagger to both pry open the casing and cut some wires. After slyly opening the bomb's metal case I find something I'm not quite used to . . . A screen that reads: 'You must be better then your father, he couldn't disarm this, now I wonder if you can.'

"Ender?" Shadow asks while peering around the ticking time bomb to get a good look at what I'm doing. I stay quiet for a second while peeking up at the intended message viewer as I pull out my 6GB ram laptop with quad core processors- my own design. The Nokia of all laptops is painted silver with decorative rust painted on by the fine brushes of both time and experience, each stroke producing another story that's just waiting to be told. I open it and I'm instantly greeted with it's lightning fast sign in screen. After doing so I immediately draw my attention into cracking the open ports (leading to/from the blasting caps), rerouting the electronic pulses back to the screen (which appears to be the source of power) and shutting down the electronic caps (so if the signal is still sent, the closed caps will end the current before anything else can happen).

"Now all that's left is to dismantle the nuke and destroy the parts so noone can put it back together."

"Thank you, I don't know how to repay you."

"Help me take this apart. That will be the best thing." I respond while pushing my laptop back into the small bag under my cloak's cape. I move to my jean's belt, the part where I house an array of tools for different occasions, and pull out a screw driver, wrench, plasma-cutter and a pair of Red'n'Blue 3D style welder's goggles.

First I start with the already open panel, unscrewing the bolts that hold the screen in it's place. I next rip out the wires, dismantle the stabilization propeller on the back and scrap the hull. It doesn't take as long as I thought, so I use the scrap iron from the hull along with the explosives in the nuke to make some makeshift grenades. Just saying, I like pyrotechnics.

"Take these," I say while handing half of the young woman, "they should help you kill whoever you cross. Note, these tend to have a blast radius of about half a football field with only double the time to throw and run. 3 times the blast with only 2 times the duration of a normal fuse, sorry about that. I haven't been able to lengthen it and keep the size and weight the same."

"That's ok, I have a strong arm." she responds in a hard tone, the kind a battle scared biker chick would have, which is surprising from a . . .

"How old are you anyway?" I ask straight out from her response.

"Um, 14 if I remember correctly, 15 if I missed a year. You?"

"19. I just wanted to ask because your eyes, they remind me of my younger sister's before . . . Sh- . . ." I break down. All at once the happy and lively feelings drain from me. Sorrow, agony and painful memories pour into the holes in my heart where the more community friendly emotions once were.

"Ender? Are you ok? Why did you cut yourself off while talking?" Shadow asks in a tone similar to Faé's.

"You don't know what I've had to go through in order to get to where I am now, a respected hero and a man, growing up from a cramped house with a family poor as dirt. I'm only where I am now because my dad knew how to make weapons, stand up for what was right and because I know when to fight and when to run. I don't need some kid poking into my life when I have enough to think about." I growl while climbing to my feet and walking to the Notch statue. I teleport to the roof where I found the 'Double-Boss'.

"SOME KID?! I'll have you know I'm one of the smartest kids in both my school and this city. You're just running because you're weak!"

"Weak? Please Andrea, you would've died without me. Not only was it MY medical supplies that healed you and stopped you from bleeding out, but it was also ME who stopped a 2000 pound hammer from crushing you into a bloody mess. If it wasn't for ME, your city would be dust. So I ask again, weak? Try the only person who's been looking out for you, because that's what you are and exactly how you act. A child."

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm pissed off. Now, before you ask, I had this whole thing typed about how I didn't want to put GLaDOS314's character in the underdog corner, but the age difference just was a good segway into the note in chapter one about how my character hates his past. Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda. The other thing was that I'm not poor and my family isn't dead, it's just that I've never wrote a heart-strings story.<p>

* * *

><p>Now the less pissed off note, I've started 2 other stories, one for the Hunger Games and the other for League of Legends. Let me know in the story comment reply box below what you want to see when <em><span><strong>In <strong>**the**** Dark**_ is finished.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>OTHER THEN THAT, I BID YOU FAIR DAYS!<strong>_

_**-EricTheEpic13-**_


	6. The real Chapter 5

1

In the Dark

Chapter 5: Just another Hero

"So you're just going to leave?!" Shadow yells out while chasing me to the edge of her city. Activating warp vision, real time stops and enables me to fully take in my surroundings. I leave my physical body behind and walk up to Shadow and crouch down to her height. She reminds me so much of my sister it's almost scary. The resemblance is undeniable. Shaking off the train of thoughts I return to my previous position, still mad about her prying questions.

"I thought that was obvious by me walking away, but yes, I am."

I push on, walking through the rain without any splinters of hesitation poking into my decision. Rain splashes lightly against my pulled up hood, no rain water actually seeping through the unknown material. It's becoming night once more, so I calmly slaughter 3 cows for their meat and leather, a chicken for the feather and press leaves in a trick my once alive mother taught me using my, unusual ability. He moved back to the End with my mother, the shape shifting Enderdragon, as it was under attack. It was the only way back, so they killed anyone in the way of the portal within the woman. After pressing the leaves into paper with a match and wood shavings I sew it all together with strung spider webs.

"Human things. Page one, 'Emotions'." I start while scribbling down the words as I speak, "I have recently discovered that my father was right. My half human side has emotions. I appear to have only experienced anger and love, love being from someone close to me and anger apparently triggered whenever my family is brought up as a topic in any way.

Emotions make humans weak, and I hate experiencing them. They appear to only be triggered when I see some part of myself in something else. When talking and interacting with Faé, I see my state of mind: 'shut-up I'm working' in the way she thinks, which I like, hopefully not to the extent of it being a weakness." I finish the page before walking up to a tree and flashing on top of it. Fresh leaves, no humans around and nothing but my music. These are the best moments, the only better are with friends. I start my playlist back at the top and doze off, falling asleep for whatever and whoever I meet next.

-08 hundred hours, 8 am-

I blink my eyes open carefully, pulling my hand up to allow slivers of light through. Fire. I smell fire. Despite the fear of someone pouring water on the fire I calmly stand and look around, the forest completely set ablaze. Keeping my calm I drop down the 8 block fall and look for the source. A young man, no older then me if I had to guess is walking around, unharmed by the fire. Grey pants, a black vest and tennis shoes it seems fill his attire, plus a black cap and hopefully a shirt, or else that would be weird. Walking closer, he turns and throws a ball of red light at my chest, which I capture in a ball of end-matter as it slowly pushes me backwards. Harder and harder I dig my feet into the dirt, until I finally stop the ball of energy.

"I take it you're not a people's person." I state while bouncing the red and purple ball like a basketball.

"I wouldn't do that. That's going to explode in 3, 2, 1 . . ." he responds while resting on an unburnt stump. Unfazed by his remark I morph the end-matter into a cube before sitting on it. The ball explodes, like he said, but doesn't deal any damage to me.

"Now that _your little attack_ out of the way, mind explaining what you're doing?"

"Trying to figure out who did this. Why should you care?" he asks in a shrewd tone while cracking his knuckles and slowly approaching.

"Well, I was SLEEPING, and you just tried to kill me. If anything I should kill you for trying to murder a City-Hero."

"Well good luck, I'm one too." he responds while letting a smug grin dance across his face.

I let out another sigh, it's warmth only bested by that of the raging fire around us.

"If that's how you want to play, I'll give you a head start." I smile a toothy grin, letting the man see my jagged fangs where normal teeth would be. He throws a ball, which I redirect to the left with my right hand, then a low blow move. He sprinted right behind his projectile into a jumping compression kick. Trip backwards over a burnt stump and watch as the individual leaps over with another explosive charge in his grasp. I roll to my right, casting a shield of end-matter over myself before he turns to me with the look of, 'U Wot M8?'. A large explosion follow, dealing some damage to him. Having a damage indicator naturally in my brain I watch a massive -50 hearts fall out of the fire in red. +1, +1, +1! He's healing faster then I do, and I'm literally the EnderDragon with a healing stone (on the giant obsidian podiums) built onto my body. Really, I have one built into the base of my skull incase of emergencies. Speaking of hearts, my wrist reads a solid 84 and a half, so I feel like I'm winning.

"What are your hearts at?" he asks in a heavy tone while climbing to his feet from the small crater he made.

"84.5," I respond while getting up as well, "you?"

"35. Want to call it even?"

"Sure, because I'd actually rather not kill you."

We walk closer to one another, cautious it either of us are going to make a sudden attack. Shaking hands, he whispers his name in a cough, most likely from the smoke for the fire and the explosion. I cough into my shoulder before telling him mine. Ghost is what he goes by, although his real name is Roderick Flynn. I tell him my full name too, mine being James End-Crier. After a short walk to his city, I find Ghost's city in about the same shape as mine- run down but populated. We stop in at his house, which he says he came into after becoming the hero of the city. It was original his father's parent's home, but the years have been rough for the family, causing them to move out of Minecraftia entirely, although they keep in close contact with Ghost.

"You know, I usually hate everyone I meet, but never have I met someone both thinks, acts and has relatively similar powers. Tell me, how did you know you could capture my Chaos-Force?"

I sit down on the couch beside him and take in the question carefully. I also observe his house, red and black interior, with splashes of white to liven it up. Interesting choice of colors. I like it. Remembering the question at hand I take in a short breath before grinning a toothy grin like I did before.

"I didn't know I could capture it. My powers can do many things, from becoming swords and guns to becoming actual shapes and objects, but containing an explosive energy? I thought 'Nether, if I could hold a rabid wolverine, an explosion couldn't be much worse'. I did take in force of the throw, arch and size before doing it though, so that most likely helped."

"Dude, you need to teach me some more things about your powers, because imagine what we could do if we combined them?"

"Well, I imagine you would throw your explosive force, which I would then contain/trap-it-with the enemy in question so no one around would get hurt, that is assuming the people around are our allies and we don't wish to inflict pain upon them."

"You managed to take the words right out of my mouth. Touche, for you manage to know what I'm thinking before I can say it. If you want, you can hang here tonight, tomorrow I'm going to the materials specialist for some . . . Brewing ingredients. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Would we be alike if I said 'no'? I think not."

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>I know, by reading the reviews you might say, 'but Ghost is shrewd.' Yes, but having someone with a similar state of mind, he 'warmed up' to him rather quickly. Get it? Warmed up, like the fire that caused them to meet? Yo- you didn't get it until I stated it? Damn. Oh yeah, I also want you to read this next part in your most handsome and deep announcer voice you can muster up. <em><span><strong>In the next instalment if In the Dark: will Ender and his new friend Ghost find out who lit the fire? Or will the investigation go up in flames? Tune in next time on: In the<strong>** Dark!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>OTHER THEN THAT, I BID YOU FAIR DAYS!<strong>_

_**-EricTheEpic13-**_


	7. The real Chapter 6

In the Dark

Chapter 6: First time being fan-girled over

I yawn under my breath quietly as footsteps trail lightly down the old wooden stairs to my left. Ghost comes down heavy on the last step, almost leaping onto the carpeted stone brick floor.

"Hey Ender, I'm heading out to the store, get your ass up if you want to come. It's already 8 in the morning." He states while throwing a charge over the back of the couch to me. I catch it easily and capture it in my purple orb, careful to not let my sleepy state get the better of my power.

"Shut up dude, I literally just woke up. Whatever, I'm good," I state while teleporting beside the young man at the front door, "I let's go."

"Ok, I'm heading out to the place to do thing like I said whenever, you . . . Just don't break anything in my city, ok?"

"I promise not to break anything, unless I need to so I can stop bad guys and whatnot."

He shoots me a grin before letting me walk out before he locks the door behind him. He takes a quick right on the road, no cars to be seen. I casually walk back towards the forest, careful to not draw any unwanted attention upon myself, more or less my purple eyes. Slowly I walk, not to seem like I'm rushing but still fast enough to get where I'm going. Snow begins falling from above, the light powder not phasing my decision to pursue the person or thing that lit the flame.

January air. Cool and crisp against my jagged cheekbones. The snow on the other hand, it's slightly warm, as if artificially made. I can tell that it is not dandruff, as skin flakes are very oddly shaped, compared to snow, which is evenly divided into 6ths, 3rds and sometimes even 4ths. Every flake appears the same, giving the hint they are artificial.

It's way to quiet. There should be the sweet chirps of phoenix, or even a fire-hound or two running about. I don't like how quiet it is, not because if the silence, but instead because of how oddly placed it is.

"OH, MY NOTCH!" a female voice yells from behind me, the sudden noise sending a shock down my spine. Shock isn't the only thing at my spine, as I'm literally tackled to the ground.

"Who are you, why are you touching me and why should I not kill you?" I ask, still unsure who my assailant actually is.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! You're really James Rept! My name's Fox!" the young woman cries while rolling off of me. I stand and observe her to take in a good image with my photographic memory. Orange eyes, dark brown hair in a long braided arm that falls over her right shoulder, a black t shirt with 2 Enderman eyes on the front, black-grey jeans and purple sneakers. 2 brown fox ears sit on the top of her head and appear to be able to rotate 180̊ in either direction. I extend a warm hand to my fan, which she takes no time to grab and pull herself up with a hop. Her eyes are fire orange, with cat-like almond shaped pupils, although foxes are technically related to dogs.

"Yeah, I am . . . I see you're a fan. Actually, the only fan I know is a fan. I imagine your name is Fox because of your ears, eyes and most likely the fact that you have a keen mind?"

"Yes, and I can't believe I'm actually talking to you!"

I can't believe I'm talking to her either. What started as a mission against forest burners and quickly turned into a meeting with a fan. My life's story is feeling long, interesting none the less.

We continue talking for another 20 minutes or so about how she never actually left my city and how she saw everything I did to protect it. "Hey," I start, cutting the conversation with a knife, "you wouldn't know anything about the fire here, would you?"

"Nope. I did see a short kid run by though, if that helps."

"Do you know if it was a girl, guy, wearing a grey cloak or not?"

"The build looked to be that of a teenage boy, wearing all blue."

"A boy wearing blue? Never seen that person before. Wait, you aren't color blind?" I ask while stopping to better observe the young woman's eyes.

"No, my brother is though. Why?"

"I'm just wondering, because when in /gamemode 3 Endermen see everything's colours in opposite and dog/cat related animals only see grey. How is it that you can see normally?"

"My mother was cursed so that her children would be damned as hybrids, but because my brother was born first he got most of the curse, making him look similar but giving colour blindness and hypersensitise smell. Also, what's /gamemode 3?"

"Oh yeah, you guys can't do the whole 4th wall thing. I just wanted to know because of the fact that taking some non-corrupt cross bred genes we could implant them into other beings after slicing the 2 DNA strands, your's and their's and correct their colour blindness. You could be the biggest scientific break-through since . . . The theory of the multiverse!"

Not lying, her eyes widen enough to enlarge her pupils to be round. Interestingly enough, human pupils aren't 100% round, they are actually 98.773% most of the time, as everyone has a slight genetic mutation.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Until we find out where and/or what happened to Herobrine and Notch, I need to keep you safe. Once this is all sorted our I will bring you back to my house/lab to conduct our world-changing project for the better."

* * *

><p>Hi guys. I've been feeling weird lately. I don't know what it is, but I hope I can get over it by next week's chapter. After that I won't update, because I will be with my family, but the week when I'm returning from my vacation I will update.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>OTHER THEN THAT, I BID YOU FAIR DAYS!<strong>_

_**-EricTheEpic13-**_


	8. The real Chapter 7

In the Dark

Chapter 7: Man in Blue

The ground begins furiously rumbling under our feet, causing Fox to stumble back into a tree. Behind myself in the city I spy a blue dragon, much smaller than my mother was, flying overhead before landing on a building to cause another rumble.

"So James, what's the plan?" Fox asks while peering around my shoulder to look at the threat.

"I have no idea, but as long as you trust me and listen to what I say than you will be fine... More or less."

"Yeah, OK... I'll trust you. Just don't let me die."

"OK, first I want you to run into the city without looking back. I'm going to strike the dragon behind the ear with my bow. This should cause it to turn to attack me. Run to the massive house like mansion and hide in the café to the left of it. Assuming you get attacked I will flash warp you to the café before attacking the dragon again. Say I die, call out for someone named 'Ghost'. He'll help you take it down from there."

"Got it. Running."

Fox runs into the city, her head bobbing fast as she sprints forward. Mind you, she blatantly agreed to risk her life for her hero. I like that, she's bold. It doesn't take the woman long to attract the attention of the beast, so I pull my bow out of the bottomless bag and unleashing a flaming straight broadhead arrow. Drawing back the arrow doesn't seem to do much until I let the bow-string go, lodging the projectile into the beast's neck. Stunned, it turns to me as Fox jogs to where I told her. It's blood is the colour of water. Ugh, great... A water-beast.

I push on, one shot after another I fire arrows. The dragon breaths a ball of ice, freezing my feet to the ground. I am actually unable to move. Well, I can teleport or warp. I teleport out of the trap and onto a roof near the dragon before putting away my bow. Magic and army.

"End-Knights, I need you in the third city to the right. I have a bit of a level 6 dragon situation. Bring 2 grenade-launchers and an RPG just in case."

"Yes sir, we will be there in about 3 minutes. Your city is secure by the way."

"Good. I'll hold the dragon off until we actually get it out of the way."

It roars again, but a voice I recognize comes from behind me.

"He says 'you must hate being alive to challenge me'!"

"Yeah, thanks _Shadow_. I kind of figured that out for myself." I respond while rolling my eyes under my hood and headphones. "Why are you even here anyways?"

"I just wanted to say sorry about everything."

"No, why are you HERE? Don't you only have the power to talk to mobs and none to protect yourself?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly." I state while jetting my left arm straight out to my left, just in time to catch one of Ghost's explosive rounds. I throw it at the dragon so the ball is trapped with the monster's head, making it unable to remove the sphere before the charge explodes. Shadow runs off to the right and hides behind a regrown tree. Fox and Ghost jog up beside me with mixed expressions. Fox looks happy, but Ghost seems pissed off. Better to be pissed off than to be pissed on... Yeah, let that sink in.

"You two got any plans?" Fox asks while the dragon shakes it's head to recover.

"I think Ender's got one. Spit it out."

"You set down a charge, which I then cover with my end-matter. The power projectiles me up to the head of the dragon. Fox, you yell something to get the dragon's attention towards your general location. Ghost throws a charge, I grab it and put it in the dragon's mouth. End-Knights come and finish the job."

"That sounds just crazy enough to get us killed where we stand."

"Exactly!"

"What do you mean 'Exactly!'?"

A sort of evil grin crosses my face as I turn to both the brunette and the black-brown haired individuals. Winking to my fan-girl, I nod to Ghost simultaneously.

"I think we all know what I mean. Ghost, can you send me a charge?"

"Yeah, just point where." he responds while raising his hand into a fist as a glow is emitted from between his fingers. I point down at my feet, letting more strange looks shoot my way. He does so questioningly, but I manage to capture the charge in my orb and ready myself on it, waiting for it to explode.

"Call it Ender!" he states as the dragon is now about 3 buildings away from us. It's head is pulling back in that it is charging an attack, so naturally I yell…

"PULL!"

There's that feeling again, the rush of flying... Soaring above everyone else. Exhilarating, to say the least. The monster lets its projectile head my way, which I manage to step over and leap off of like a spring. I make another sword of my shadow-like end matter and let gravity do the rest.

Crimson is spilled over my weapon, sending me into a Hellish frenzy of swinging attacks and jabs as the smell drives me to a new high. There's just something about the blood of beasts that makes certain beings, me for example, go insane with not anger, but with fulfilment- that they have done something interesting. It's rather heard to explain, but the way I described is one of the better. Wincing in pain, the beast swings its rather ugly head left and right in the hopes to throw me off, and it works. Falling from about 20 stories- I grin slightly to myself as this time I am both ready for the fall and...

BOOM! A homing missile, fired from none other than a friendly End-Knight sails up towards the monster and nails it directly in the eye.

"It took you guys long enough." I smirk to Hugh as he lowers the rocket launcher to reload. "Can you take it from here?"

"Sir yes sir! Men fall in to Alpha-12. A message from Base 19 also came in."

I press down one of the many buttons on my headphones, connected to the radio-like feature, so the base knows I am online.

"Sir, can you read me?"

"10-2 with static, why do you ask?"

"There was a raid on Base 3 by a group of apparently high level targets lead by a man named the 'Overlord'. There appears to be a hostage with them, a post-teens looking woman by the name of Mimi who asked for anyone to help her before a shifty figure hit her over the head with something and did some dirty things. After that the camera feed cut to static as the shadow stepped closer."

"Mimi? I know someone by that name. White hair, purple eyes like mine but lighter, 'busty' if one wished to say?"

"Yes, the appearance you described matches the hostage perfectly."

"Yeah, we were friends when we were younger, when I moved out to a small island with my grandfather for the summer. Real crazy that Overlord guy was, of course he wasn't as strong as he is now... I guess it's high time I give him some payback and make him my Bitchlord."

"Sir? I've never heard you talk like that before."

"Yeah, but that's because animate shadows don't rape my friends everyday. That would be Hell if they did."

"Nether sir."

"Oh yeah, you guys don't know 'out there'."


	9. ARGH! Pirates!

In the Dark

Chapter 8: Pirates love them some booty.

"Men, can you handle everything here while I'm away at Base 3?" I ask while disconnecting from the call to focus my attention on Hugh and the rest of Attack Team 1, my best team on the whole force of supernatural fighters. Placing my hand over the button and activating a call between myself and HQ, hidden away in the End for different reasons. One being you can't access the End unless you teleport and are authorized to enter. Hugh salutes, letting me know that him and A.T 1 are on it.

"HQ, do you read me? I need something." I state into my mic while nodding to Hugh.

"10-2 and clear as crystal, what do you want us to call in for you today?" the man behind the call, a fiend (once human turned 'freak') named Andrew asks in a respectful tone -as I am everyone's higher up- while retaining a friendly tone.

"What do you mean, 'what do you want us to call in for you today'?" I question jokingly while walking away from the group of End-Knights and back to the normal group of Ghost, Fox and Shadow (as a plus one I guess even though I'm still kind of pissed off about the thing before).

"Well sir, it's just that when you need someone to do something, you just teleport and pick them up, where you only call for a delivery when there's something too big for you to teleport."

"Hey," I cut in while waving my left hand in a vertical circular motion like he can see what I'm doing, "as true as the delivery part may be, I can teleport massive things just fine, it's just I don't like the feeling of being out of breath when I reenter the world, that's all. Can you drop me in a ship on the East side?"

"Sure, what kind?"

"Something big and pirate related. I'm going to be sailing to Base 3 and I know the waters out there. I would like something with cannons, lots of cannons."

"Big Boy sir?"

"Yeah, Big Boy just grabs you by the neck and shouts cannons before you can attack back. Big Boy should do me some good."

"Can do sir."

In the blink of an eye a purple and red ship builds itself in front of very eyes, block by block, each piece falling perfectly falling into place, exactly where I remember them to be. Sleek body, multiple cannons that shoot cannonballs, fire and even bits of the ship if it comes down to it. I walk towards the ship, quickly telporting onto the main bow.

"Wait, you planning on leaving us?" Shadow asks while growling slightly.

"No, I plan leaving you and Fox here, because it's dangerous. Ghost, I require your assistance on my mission, currently labelled as 'Classified' until I can call it otherwise. Because I like you and your 'I hate everyone' state of mind, and that you can manifest explosive energy with none other than your mind I feel as though you will be a great acquaintance in my quest for vengeance- so much and so forth"

"That's not fair, is it because we're girls? If so, that's sexist."

"No, it's not because you are girls, it's because you don't have powers to defend yourselves, and if my biggest fan or little sister like figure were to get hurt I wouldn't be able to hold my head up, as we -as the heroes of the city and Fox as my scientific companion- are needed to change our world for the better."

"Wow, rant-y for someone who's sexist."

I take in a short breath and sigh, for my level of sanity is slowly dwindling down to nothing the longer I talk to Shadow's childish side. When I finish thinking of what I could come back with I realize that no more than 4 seconds have passed and I've been sighing to myself the whole time.

"Look, will you stop calling me sexist if you just get on the boat and quietly sit in the corner?"

"That's not a nice deal."

"Hey, it's either sit in the corner and don't complain about the Kraken or you stay here where it is safe and you don't get hurt under the watchful eye of my men."

"Well if those are the only two options, than I might as well come with you." she responds with a cheerful tone, completely ignoring my warning about the while life and death situation. "Come on Fox."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, no- hold on just one more second. Fox is my biggest fan, and we are going to undergo important scientific genetic tests. If she dies, the whole thing goes down the drain."

"Yeah, that's a good point, but what's an adventure without a plus one?"

"I don't know, it kind of depends on who the plus one is. When they are as important for science as Hero Brine is for scary stories, or when they are the hobo off main and first. In this situation, Hero Brine is gone and we need to find him after doing something I can't tell you about out of the fact that who I may or may not need to face off with can kill most people without even blinking an eye."

"So is that a yes?" they ask in unison while running up to the ship.

"Ok, fine! Just get in the ship and shut up! Kind of on a tight clock."

After setting off I walk silently to the main deck and grin slightly as I lean over the front rail with nothing but but the open sea and an adventure before me. Despite not wanting 2 people I hold closer to me than the rest to tag along they did just that, going against all forms of control I had over the situation. Do I know what the island or the sea holds for me today? No. Do I want to? Not really, it make me wonder more. I can say one thing though, and I'll even yell it to the heavens for all to know.

"Come on Poseidon, extend your hand of friendship so I can spit in your mouth! Get mad! Come on, suffer, like G did!" I cry aloud, wanting a real storm to shake the boards. You know, something to really make me baton down the hatches and make you think about where the next wave comes into play.

And just like that, I hear the floorboards creek, blackened over thunder clouds rolling in overhead from over the mainland. I know I said I'd never go back to it, but with the adventure, I think it's safe to assume I can regain my status of Pirate along Captain and Army General.

I pull my hood down slowly and sling my headphones around my neck before I turn to Ghost, who's standing in the doorway of the Captain's quarters.

"What was that all about?" he smugly grins as I step past him towards the map, sprawled out across the desk in the centre of the room.

"Nothing lad, I just wish for an adventure, that is all. Our main mission at the moment is to find and liberate a young lass by the name Mimi WrathSpawn. She's last seen on the island which my third base resides. We'll get there by midnight at this pace, giving the element of surprise when we sneak in, extract me matey and open fire apun the shell of me old base. Any survivors of mine we find, help them to the ship. We need all the help he can get on the way back, Kraken's always most active in the wee hours. Got it?"

"Y-yeah. Why are you talking weird all of a sudden though?"

"Before I was the leader of an army I earned me sea legs and eventually became a pirate king! Aye, I was quite the young Bucko, but alas, even this Old Salt still longs for adventure on the open waters once more."

"Can you translate please?"

"Just roll with it would ya? I was a Pirate before I lead my army. Good?"

"Got it, save Mimi, roll with it, save people, open fire and prepare for Kraken. Right?"

"Aye. I may even teach you me speak if ye want."

"I might just take you up on that."

* * *

><p><em>Aye, I actually sailed as a pirate for a while as a part time thing, so yeah.<em> Now that you know that, you can't hold it against me when ye landlubbers wonder what I say when I 'pirate speak. And because of the occasion I'm willing to change my signature just this once!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-Other than that ye landlubber scallywags, I bid ye fair voyages!-<span>_**

**_-EricThePirate13-_**


End file.
